


The Avocado Fic

by charlotteelizabeth



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal, M/M, Smut, avocado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteelizabeth/pseuds/charlotteelizabeth
Summary: basically louis hates avocados and harry ends up fucking him with one





	The Avocado Fic

“Harry im not going to drink your fooking avocado smoothie!” Louis yells, throwing the remaining avocados out of the window. 

“Louis just try it! you don’t know if you’ll like it until you try.” Harry sighed, desperately trying to get his husband to eat something healthy for a change.

“NO” louis yells in frustration and yeets harry away and runs into the bedroom slamming the door. 

**

"Boo eat em up" Harry had just finished making a dish made out of his favorite avocados. He layed the plate in front of louis and waited for him to eat it.

"No harry! You know I hate avocados," Louis pushed the plate away and continued on scrolling through his phone.

"Louis dont be silly," A hit of annoyance was clearly shown in harrys voice.

"Who even eats avocados? That shit is disgusting" Louis rolled his eyes and turned aways from Harry.

Harry couldnt take it anymore and walked straight to Louis. He bended him over and pulled his pants down.

"Let me show you how amazing avocados are" 

Harry took a handful of the avocadoes and pushed it inside of Louis' ass. Louis moaned as Harry fucked him with the mushed avocados. 

Who wouldve thought avocados would be the one that would spice up their sex life.


End file.
